Stuff Happens
by Silver Wolf16
Summary: Short oneshot fic. Fara is late for work-and that's just the start of her day. What more can go wrong? Oh...and she's pregnant with twins. T for language/content.


The first indication I had that this day was _not _going to go so well was the fact that I rolled over to check my alarm clock-and realized I was almost an hour late to work.

I woke up, my head pounding. My phone was ringing off the hook. This, I realized, was one of_ many _reasons why I hated running a company. I could write a book, honestly, of why I'd rather _not _run Phoenix Enterprises. Still, it was what my father had left to me when he died, and I felt obliged to at least have a guiding paw in its direction, so...I ran the company, at least part time.

My secretary ran it the other half of the year. Pity that at the moment she was on maternity leave.

Not that _I _couldn't use it myself. Being pregnant with twins is _not _fun. As I got up from bed, I was-very quickly and quite urgently-reminded of yet another reason why pregnancy could, even though Fox and I very much wanted these darling little kits I was carrying in my womb, be a pain in the foxtail...drastically decreased bladder size. I made a mad dash for the bathroom and...

Yeah, I'll spare you the details there. Suffice it to say that I had to quickly shower-hey, _you _try dragging your five-months pregnant self into the shower easily-and add yet more of a delay to my already late day.

I made my way out to the car, started it-and stared at the low fuel warning light glaring back at me. I picked up the phone, listening to it ring...and ring...and ring.

Fox must be out like a light, I thought. Oh well...I hope I have enough gas to make it to the nearest station.

Half a mile later, I heard the sputter of the engine that told me that I wasn't going to. I started to grumble about Fox not checking the fuel level...then remembered that _I _was the last one to use the car.

"Mommy brain" was going to be the death of me, I mused, taking out my phone to call the auto club.

Since I couldn't get a signal worth a damn in the car-I mean, seriously? I'm the friggin' _owner _of the largest company on Lylat, and I _still _can't get something as reliable as a good cell phone-I stepped outside for a second...and the powers that be picked that very second to start a _very _intense downpour.

I was soaked all the way through the fur. I got back in my car, and lay my head on the middle of the wheel-still pounding.

At least the auto club got there to refuel my car reasonably quickly. Best thing so far today. Maybe my luck might change.

Nope.

I swore-rather fluently, inventing words I didn't think existed at that point, which caused more than a few heads to turn when they realized who the source of that language was-when I scanned my ID card at the front door of my company. One of these damned days I was going to remember to have that antiquated piece of crap replaced.

I knew from experience that I'd have to wait for someone from the security office on the _tenth damned floor_ to come physically verify my identity. Note to self: Move the damn security office.

I walked in, strode into my office without a word to anyone, and closed the door. To call my mood _foul _would be akin to calling the sun merely _hot._

The day ground by. I mean at such a pace where I didn't think the clock moved. Finally, agonizingly, the end of the day came.

I arrived home-without further incident, thankfully, plopped my pregnant ass on the bed, and stared up pleadingly at Fox.

"How was your day, Fara?" he asked me.

Ohh, if looks could kill. I narrowed my eyes and said, "Don't _even _go there."

"That bad, huh?"

"Fox, my dear...can I just have a refund for the day?" I asked, laying back, looking for all the world like a Cornerian hippo.

He sighed and gently took my paw. "It'll be all right, dear."

I sighed deeply. I _so _wanted to cry and pregnancy was driving my hormones nuts. Then I felt a little kick. Well, two of them. I _was _pregnant with twins, after all.

"You two settle down in there..." I moaned. "Mommy's having a rough day..."

"Oh, they're just worried about their mommy..." Fox replied.

I sighed, closing my eyes and letting my paws rest on my bloated stomach. You know, he's probably right. Today may have been the day from hell, for sure...but they made it all worth the suffering. I mean, it _is _for them.

Not _every _day can be sunshine and rainbows, after all.


End file.
